


Wish

by StarrySerenades



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: CM - Freeform, Cinderella - Freeform, Disney parks - Freeform, Disneyland, Music, Peter Pan - Freeform, Poetry, Snow White - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Songwriting, Walt Disney World, poem, tinker bell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: A small thing I wrote, intended as a sort of a song (though I have no experience writing in that field) in the midst of the shutdown.  But after the news shared today, and with the realization I and many others might be losing the jobs we love so much, I think it's a little more relevant.  So...sharing for my own emotional management purposes.Look closely.  The names of two Disney Legends are hidden in the lyrics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wish

_There’s a breath of moonlight fills your soul_

_Weathered by the tide of night_

_And a silken silver shine that glows_

_And sets the world alight_

_~_

_So when wishing wells are well away_

_And your dreams are fast asleep_

_When fairytales fold their feathers_

_There is magic yet to keep_

_~_

_Find the whispered wish of starlight within a heart so true_

_Seek tales o’er the moonlit gleams that wane all winter through_

_For faith and trust and pixie dust are born not from the sky_

_Nor from the willful wanderer that always wonders ‘why’_

_But from the shine upon a face and a quiet, hopeful laugh_

_A spark of hope in the dark of night, the memory of moments past_


End file.
